Horntail
Horntail is an evil power-hungry dragon who rebelled against the Nine Spirits' rule and distorted the area with evil in order to kidnap an egg of Nine Spirit Dragon and consolidate its power over Minar Forest. Horntail now holds an ambitious wish of ruling over the entire Minar Forest. It now waits for powerful Maplers to enter the Cave of Life to challenge it. When the player approaches the cave, he/she sees Moira trapped in a cage; she pleads with the player to slay Horntail, giving the pendant to enter the cave and do so. Battle Overview Horntail is a Boss that, much like Gollux, consists of multiple body parts that appear in different maps. The party must defeat all of them to win the Boss Battle. Before the main battle, the party must fight the Right Head and Left Head in two preliminary battles. Both have 100,000,000 HP in easy mode, 330,000,000 HP each on normal mode and 3,300,000,000 HP in chaos mode. The Left Head has ice-based attacks, can summon Red Wyverns, Blue Wyverns (not in easy mode), and Dark Wyvern (2 at a time), can create spiked tombstones on the floor (below the platform) and cast Weapon Cancel and Magic Cancel. The Right Head is similar, but uses Electric attacks. Horntail as a whole consists of his three heads, two arms, wings, legs, and tail. In the main fight, his Left Head and Right Head retain some of the abilities from the preliminary battled, while the middle Head uses Fire-based attacks and skills, as well as summon Wyverns. The left and right heads have 100,000,000 HP in easy mode, 330,000,000 HP each on normal mode and 3,300,000,000 HP in chaos mode. The middle head has 235,200,000 HP in easy mode, 490,000,000 HP in normal mode and 3,900,000,000 HP in chaos mode. All three heads can cast Weapon Cancel and Magic Cancel. In chaos mode, the left head can cast Physical Reflect, and the right head can cast Magical Reflect. His Right Arm and Left Arm can Dispel and Seduce and drain MP. Both have 90,800,000 HP in easy mode, 230,000,000 HP in normal mode and 2,300,000,000 HP in chaos mode. His Wings can heal both the HP and MP of the rest of the body and can summon Green Cornians and Dark Cornians. They have 100,000,000 HP in easy mode, 270,000,000 HP in normal and 2,700,000,000 HP in chaos. His Legs have an earthquake stomp attack with a powerful knockback that can also stun. It has 67,200,000 HP in easy mode, 130,000,000 HP in normal and 1,300,000,000 HP in chaos. His Tail also has an earthquake attack and can summon a poison mist cloud. It has 33,600,000 HP in easy mode, 80,000,000 HP in normal and 900,000,000 HP in chaos. (It is recommended that players destroy this part first; aside from the poison its touch attack can do upwards of 27, 000 points of damage, or 33,000 when buffed.) His body is not dangerous unless physically touched, but only when all parts are reduced to zero HP is he finally defeated. Easy Horntail can award up to 4,611,597 EXP (excluding killing the dragon summons), Normal can award up to 4,611,597 EXP (46,116,000 EXP in GMS) and Chaos will award 8,473,319 EXP (84,733,200 EXP in GMS). In addition to the awards, defeating Horntail in any difficult will award all alive party members the Horntail Dominator buff, which boosts mapler's Attack Power and Magic Attack by 40, and increasing DEF by 400 for an hour. Monster Leafre Easy *Silver Blossom Ring *Horntail Necklace * *Dea Sidus Earring * }} |use= *Elixir x 10 *Rebirth Flame Lv. 120 *Boss Medal of Honor *Occult Cube |ins= |etc= *Nine Spirit's Egg *Intense Power Crystal *Crusader Coins |quest= |location= }} Normal |revive= |equip= |use= |ins= |etc= |quest= |location= }} |revive= |equip= |use= |ins= |etc= |quest= |location= }} |revive= |equip= |use= |ins= |etc= |quest= |location= }} |revive= |equip= |use= |ins= |etc= |quest= |location= }} |revive= |equip= |use= |ins= |etc= |quest= |location= }} |revive= |equip= |use= |ins= |etc= |quest= |location= }} *Silver Blossom Ring *Horntail Necklace * *Dea Sidus Earring * }} |use= |ins= |etc= *Nine Spirit's Egg *Intense Power Crystal *Crusader Coins |quest= |location= }} Chaos |revive= |equip= |use= |ins= |etc= |quest= |location= }} |revive= |equip= |use= |ins= |etc= |quest= |location= }} |revive= |equip= |use= |ins= |etc= |quest= |location= }} |revive= |equip= |use= |ins= |etc= |quest= |location= }} |revive= |equip= |use= |ins= |etc= |quest= |location= }} |revive= |equip= |use= |ins= |etc= |quest= |location= }} *Silver Blossom Ring *Chaos Horntail Necklace * *Dea Sidus Earring * }} |use= |ins= |etc= *Nine Spirit's Egg *Intense Power Crystal *Crusader Coins |quest= |location= }} Quest Gallery Artwork Horntail (Boss Queue).png|Horntail Boss Queue artwork Artwork Spiegelmann and Horntail.png|Horntail and Spiegelmann Trivia * A photograph found in the Monster Park shows Horntail with Spiegelmann, suggesting the two are friends, or used to be. (If it is shown to Spieglemann, he'll bribe the player into keeping quiet about it.) * Horntail also appears in Zero's early game (after Alpha and Beta meet) but only shows the giant Left Head. Horntail starts crying after being attacked by Zero, and Freud states that Horntail is just a baby. * In Chaos mode, the background turns from being a cave to a stormy, dark background. This is also seen in the battle against Chaos Pink Bean and pre-revamped Chaos Zakum. This is probably because the Black Mage corrupted them, making them stronger and more menacing. Category:Major Bosses